


baby let me watch you go to town

by golden_goose



Series: summer trash [2]
Category: It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: After a week of sulking around the house and awkwardly rushing to be anywhere else each time Dee walked into the same room, Dennis comes crawling back to her.





	baby let me watch you go to town

**Author's Note:**

> guess who’s back, back again....

After a week of sulking around the house and awkwardly rushing to be anywhere else each time Dee walked into the same room, Dennis comes crawling back to her.

He finds her in her room sipping a beer and idly flipping through an issue of _Cosmopolitan_.

Dee doesn’t even bother looking up when he enters.

“What do you want, turkey?” she asks.

“I want another chance to show you what I’ve got.”

This gets her attention. She lowers the magazine to reveal a huge smirk. Dennis wants to slap it off of her face.

***

He’s surprised by how little convincing it takes. Maybe she’s just hoping he’ll humiliate himself again.

Either way, Dennis finds himself laying on Dee’s bed with his tongue down her throat. She’s grinding against his thigh and he’s using all his willpower to keep himself from doing the same, too afraid of things ending early to allow himself that pleasure.

Still, after only five minutes of making out, Dennis finds himself precariously close to the edge and decides it’s time to move on to the next phase of his plan. He pulls away from the kiss, ignoring the dissatisfied noise that Dee makes, and moves down her body until he’s face-to-face with the button at the top of her jeans. Dennis looks up to see her staring at him with that stupid smirk. She doesn’t make any move to stop him though, so he keeps going, awkwardly fumbling to get her pants and underwear off.

Dennis places his hands on her bare thighs and tentatively moves to touch her...there. At the first brush of his thumb across her lips, Dee lets out a quiet hiss. He takes this as a sign to keep going and decides to push it even further, using his index finger to begin probing her entrance. 

“Use two. And curl them up,” she says.

As annoyed as he is at Dee bossing him around, Dennis complies, slipping a second finger in alongside the first. When he crooks them both up, she gasps.

“Oh _shit_.”

Dennis has to bite back the moan that threatens to escape. Even though the plan was to go down on Dee to keep himself from blowing his load early, the sounds that she’s making are going right to his (still painfully hard) dick.

He keeps going, though, curling and uncurling his fingers, slowly fucking her with them, drawing out more moans and sighs until she’s rocking against his hand impatiently. Dennis goes for the kill, planting his mouth against her and licking a hot stripe from where his fingers are still buried inside her up to her clit. Dee responds by shoving his head down with both of her hands and pulling at his hair with a death grip. This time, Dennis can’t stop himself from moaning loudly against her, which is all it takes to set her off. The feeling of Dee’s legs shaking against him and her pussy clamping down on his fingers, plus the sense of accomplishment he feels from getting her off is enough to bring Dennis to his own orgasm. He shudders against her, shooting hot and wet in his pants, dick still completely untouched save for the friction of his jeans.

It takes him a minute to come back to himself. Dennis slowly extricates himself from between Dee’s thighs while trying to find a way to get out of her room without letting her see the large wet spot on the front of his pants. He stands facing away from her only to hear a soft snore when he goes to take his first step towards the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, go listen to “go to town” by doja cat
> 
> https://youtu.be/TLiGA_wrNp0


End file.
